Pokoje
Każdy poziom jest zbudowany z pokojów. W kolejnym poziomach jest coraz więcej pomieszczeń. =Zwykłe pokoje= Zwykłe pokoje są najczęstszym rodzajem pokojów. To jedyny (oprócz Boss Room) pokój, który może być więcej niż dwa razy i jedyny (oprócz Boss Rush), który może być 4 razy większy. Zwykle występują w nim przeciwnicy, po których pokonaniu jest szansa na wydropienie skrzyni, serca, klucza, bomby, karty, runa lub monety. Nie można z niego wyjść bez ich pokonywania, chyba że obok drzwi gracz postawi bombę (nie działa w The Chest). Czasami są to pokoje bez przeciwników, ewentualnie z Kamiennym Grymasem lub Czerwonym ogniskiem. = Specjalne pokoje = [[Boss Room|'Boss Room']] left Boss Room pojawia się na każdym piętrze. Po wejściu gracz musi stoczyć walkę z bossem. Po jego pokonaniu gracz otrzymuję szansę na wydropienie serca, przedmiot piedestalny i klapę prowadzącą do następnego piętra. Mini-Boss Room Każdy ze zwykłych pokoi może zmienić się w Mini-Boss Room. Pomieszczenie zawiera jeden z Siedmiu Grzechów. Treasure Room Treasure Room pojawia się na piętrach od Basement I/Cellar I do Depths II/Necropolis II. Od Basement II/Cellar II do jego otwarcia potrzebny jest klucz. W Treasure Roomie zawsze znajduje się jeden przedmiot piedestalny. Sklep Sklepy to pomieszczenia w których można kupić bomby, klucze, baterie oraz itemy za monety.Sklepy zaczynają od poziomu 0 i sprzedają tylko 2 rzeczy, ale na wyższych poziomach ta liczba wzrasta. Poziom sklepu można podwyższyć wpłacając określoną liczbę monet do znajdującej się tam Donation Machine. Czasami zamiast sklepu możemy spotkać jednego z dwóch mini-bossów - Greed'a lub Super Greed'a które po zabiciu zostawiają dużą ilość monet, Steam Sale lub A Quarter. Arcade Room Pokoje te są zamknięte i potrzeba jednej monety żeby je otworzyć. Pojawiają się na piętrach Basement II, Caves II, Depths II, Utero II, lub na piętrach XL jeśli zakończyliśmy poprzednie piętro z pięcioma monetami. Arcade Room może zawierać Blood Donation Machine, żebraków(Beggars), Slot Machine i inne. Challenge Room To arena na którą można wejść tylko gdy nasza postać ma pełne życie, lub gdy suma czarnych serc oraz serc dusz jest większa niż ilość pojemników na czerwone serca. Na arenach mogą znajdować się skrzynie lub przedmioty. Po otworzeniu skrzyni lub wzięciu itemu rozpoczyna się 3 falowa walka ze zwykłymi przeciwnikami. Boss Challenge Room Na tę arenę można wejść tylko gdy nasza postać ma 1 lub mniej czerwonych serc. Jest taka sama jak zwykła arena z tą różnicą, że są tu bossowie zamiast zwykłych przeciwników, a liczba fal wynosi 2. Curse Room Curse Room'y posiadają kolce na framudze drzwi, przez co wejście i wyjście z nich kosztuje nas utratę połowy serca (całego na poziomie Utero I i dalej). Jeżeli latamy, to nie tracimy nic wchodząc. W środku znajdują się różne rzeczy, od przeciwników, przez czerwone skrzynie, po darmowe przedmioty z Devil Room'ów. Sacrifice Room Na środku tego pomieszczenia znajdują się kolce. Jeżeli się na nich zranimy, to mamy szansę, że obok nas zespawnuje się skrzynia. Secret Room Zazwyczaj znajduje się w pustej przestrzeni pomiędzy 3, 4, lub 2 pokojami. Aby się do niego dostać, trzeba zbombardować ścianę na samym środku. Nie może być zasłonięte kamieniami, grzybami, itp. Nigdy nie dotyka ściany Boss Room'u. Super Secret Room Secret Room przylegający do jednej ściany. Nie może sąsiadować z innym pokojem specjalnym. Biblioteka Biblioteki zawierają minimalnie jedną książkę, kartę lub runę. Książkę można podnieść użyć i zabrać za darmo, jednak można wziąć tylko jedną, ponieważ to przedmioty aktywowane. Podwójnie zamknięte/Zabite deskami pokoje Pokoje te są zamknięte na 2 kłódki lub deski. Aby je otworzyć potrzebne są 2 klucze lub 2 wybuchy bomb. Mogą znajdować się w nich następujące pomieszczenia: Vault Znajduje się w za drzwiami na 2 kłódki. Może zawierać różne rzeczy począwszy od dowolnych przedmiotów do Donation Machine. Dice Room Znajduje się w za drzwiami na 2 kłódki. Pomieszczenie to zmienia wiele aspektów naszej gry, w zależności od liczby oczek na wielkiej wbudowanej w podłogę matrycy. Stając na jej środku aktywujemy efekt. Bedroom Znajduje się za drzwiami zabitymi deskami. Zawiera łóżko oraz dywan. Łóżka możemy użyć by odnowić sobie całe zdrowie oraz Spacebare Item, a pod dywanem znajduję się przejście na następne piętro lub do Retro Treasure Room/Black Market. Devil Room left Ten pokój, jak w oryginalnym Isaac'u, umożliwia zawieranie paktów z Diabłem. Polega on na wzięciu przedmiotu za określoną liczbę pojemników na serca. Czasami w tym pomieszczeniu mogą pojawić się czerwone skrzynie z kolcami/ogniskami. Angel Rooms left W Angel Room'ach znajduje się statua anioła oraz serca dusz/wieczne serca lub jeden przedmiot. Pokoje te są przeciwieństwem wyżej wymienionego wariantu. Po spełnieniu określonych warunków Angel Room będzie pojawiać się częściej niż Devil Room. Crawl Spaces left Aby się do nich dostać musimy znaleźć właz z drabiną. Takie zejście możemy czasami znaleźć pod kamieniami lub po zniszczeniu łóżka w czystej sypialni. Przedmioty, takie jak We Need To Go Deeper! lub Rune of Ehwaz mogą wygenerować taki właz. Retro Treasure Room To Crawl Space z przedmiotem piedestalnym, bibelotem lub skrzynią w środku. Black Market To Crawl Space z przejściem dalej. Jest to duże pomieszczenie z czteroma lub pięcioma przedmiotami ze Sklepu, z których każdy można nabyć za jeden pojemnik na czerwone serca. Ponadto w pokoju może znajdować się kilka różnych żebraków. I AM ERROR Do tego pokoju można dostać się za pomocą teleportu lub Undefinded. Każdy pokój I AM ERROR zawiera właz prowadzący do dalszego poziomu. Jedynymi sposobami na jego opuszczenie jest przejście przez ten właz lub użycie teleportu. Boss Rush Jeśli gracz pokona Matkę w mniej niż 20 minut, w ścianie pojawi się dziura prowadząca do tego dużego pomieszczenia z 4-oma przedmiotami piedestalnymi. Wzięciu jednego z nich powoduje zniknięcie pozostałych trzech itemów oraz walkę z 30 bossami. Final Boss Room Ten pokój znajduje się tylko w The Chest i The Dark Room. Drzwi prowadzące do niego umieszczone są w górnej ścianie pomieszczenia startowego. Wyglądają jak powiększone wrota z Treasure Room z miejscem na klucz. Można je otworzyć za pomocą Key Pieces lub Dad's Key. Po wejściu do pokoju gracz musi pokonać ostatecznego bossa - Mega Satan'a. Kategoria:Pokoje